magiczna_watahafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galaxy
Opis Galaxy to młoda wadera, która jest gammą w Wataha Gwiazdy. Jest BFF Patty. Kiedyś należała do Watahy Lacus Splendenti. Jest na wpół Czarnokrwistą. Teraz jest Wilkiem Gwiazdy. Wygląd Normalny Jej futro jest granatowe, posiada grzywkę, gdzie końcówki jej są szare. Końcówki na tylnych łapach są jasnoniebieskie. A od pyska do klatki piersiowej rozciąga się beżowa łata. Na prawej przedniej łapie ma jasno- granatowe pasmo. Pod oczyma ma trzy niebieskie kreski. Magiczna forma Wtedy z boków wyrastają jej skrzydła, które wyglądają jak galaktyka. Do tego końcówka jej ogona jest fioletowa i ma na nim fioletowe pasmo.Jej łapy pokrywają małe gwiazdki, a parę dużych na skrzydłach. Furia Oczy zachodzą jej na kolor indygo i rozciąga sie z nich łuna. Gwiezdna furia Oczy też zachodzą na kolor indygo i toczy się z nich łuna, w niej są ciemniejsze elementy koloru indygo. Jej plecy okrywa ,,ósemka", która ma w niej gwiazdy.Do tego taki pasek okrywa jej szyję i owija się wokół łap, w nich także są gwiazdy. Charakter Wadera no co dzień jest chłopczycą i twardzielką! Niezbyt lubi się stroić i spędzać czas na pielęgnacji futra!W ogóle nie kochliwa i nie chce mieć partnera i szczeniąt!! Lubi jakieś wyzwania, adrenalinę. Mimo to też jest dużym luzakiem. Kocha swoich przyjaciół, i jeśli przychodzi co do czego jest gotowa stanąć w ich obronie. Chętnie też się wygłupia i śmieje. Bardzo odważna, lojalna i oddana. Gdy ma zły dzień lubi wnerwiać,irytować do tego uszczypliwość i chamskość. Niezbyt ufa obcym. Do jej złych cech należy to, że jest furiatką! Więc, często hamuje się by nie wpaść w furię. Podczas walki urodzona wojowniczka, tyle, że czasem nie umie się powstrzymać i wpada albo w amok lub w furię. Gdy jest smutna to woli się w sobie zamknąć i przemyśleć coś. Lubi spacery nocne i jakieś straszne rzeczy nie są dla niej przeszkodą. Do bardzo poważnych rzeczy podchodzi dorośle i wyrozumiale. Nie cierpi wrogów, jest dla nich opryskliwa, wyszczekana, umiejąca się odgryźć. Przez to, że w dzieciństwie była pomiatana na dokuczanie jej lub komuś z watahy włącza się cecha obronna, do tego gdy ktoś naprawdę przegnie jest duża możliwość, że wpadnie w nieoczekiwaną furię lub rozerwie wroga na strzępy. Mimo to umie współczuć. Traktuje Patty jak swoją siostrę, oddałaby za nią życie. Świetnie się rozumieją. Gdyby ktoś jej coś zrobił to u Galaxy nie ma przebacz!! Rozerwała by go na strzępy. Jest bardzo do niej przywiązana. Umiejętności Dobrze poluje jak i biega, chyba dlatego jest głównym posłannikiem Watahy Gwiazdy. Mądra, oraz dość silna. To także najsilniejsza wadera w watasze i jedna z najsilniejszych w lesie. Dobrze potrafi pływać. Rodzina * Kiki- mama. * Marc- tata * Diamond Heart- kuzynka. Moce Super- bieg Bardzo szybko biega, może w 10 s przebiec do galaktyki oddalonej o 100 mln lat świetlnych. Dlatego jak ma odwiedzać świat zwykłych wilków, to ona najczęściej jest wysyłana. Super- siła Podczas walki może odrzucać przeciwnika, lub odpychać go od słabszych. Latanie Wtedy wyrastają jej skrzydła i potraci bardzo daleko, wysoko i szybko latać. Komunikacja z wilkami ze świata żyjących Może odwiedzać ich w snach i dawać im znaki, jak i poprzez Rzekę Gwiazd i normalnie do nich schodzić. Teleportacja Potrafi się teleportować. Może nawet z ich świata do świata zwykłych wilków. Telekineza Potrafi przenosić przedmioty jak i wilki. Często też przenosi wrogów. Furia Wyszkoliła tą furię, dlatego jest słabsza od wrodzonej. Mimo to gdy się naprawdę wścieknie staje się bardzo silna i zabija wszystko i wszystkich co stanie waderze na drodze. Zdarza jej się to w świecie zwykłych wilków jak i rzadziej, ale i w zmarłych Gwiezdna furia Wtedy jest ciut silniejsza od zwykłej i tak naprawdę powstała po dołączeniu do Watahy Gwiazdy. To tak naprawdę jej jedyna furia, której nie szkoliła tylko wyszła ze zwykłej. Wtedy staje sie silniejsza i także zabija wszystko i wszystkich w okół niej. Częściej używa jej w świecie zmarłych wilków, lecz zdarza jej się użyć w świecie zwykłych. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Chye , Marevest FOREVER * Wersja polska- Chye , Marevest FOREVER Biografia Wadera urodziła się w Watasze Lacus Splendenti. Gdzie była jedynaczką. Zawsze podziwiała Czarnokrwistych, dlatego nauczyła się furii już jako dwuletnie szczenię. Mimo to miała łatwość z tym gdyż jest na wpół Czarnokrwistą.... Niestety gdy podrosła i była szkolona kilka młodych basiorów ją przezywało z powodu jej kresek. Skończyła szkolenie. Mimo to nadal jej dokuczali. Pewnego dnia przegięli. Wadera wściekła się i włączyła jej się furia...Nawet jak na tamtą porę najsilniejsze basiory latały jak szmaciane piłeczki, mimo to po ataku poszła do swego legowiska i zasnęła. Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia Wataha Krwi zaatakowała ich obóz. Inni byli w walce a ona musiała chronić emerytów i szczenięta. Niezbyt chciała siedzieć w miejscu. Wtem do legowiska wszedł wojownik z wrogiej watahy. Rzucił się na nią. Do tego mówił, że ona pilnuje tego legowiska, że to jakiś żart i , że pokona ją. Wtedy wpadła w furię, przeciwnik ledwo uszedł z życiem, a ona została bohaterką, jednak pewnego dnia na polowaniu jeden osobnik z Watahy Mrocznego Lasu zaatakował ją spychając ją w głąb klifu zepchnął ją i.... gdy otworzyła oczy znalazła się w Watasze Gwiazdy. Ponieważ była za życia dobra otrzymała miano gammy. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Patty, rodziną oraz watahą. # Dobro. # Adrenalinę. # Ryzyko. # Biegać. # Siłować się. # Latać. # Przygody. # Wodę. # Noce Nie lubi # Wrogów. # Złych watah. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Osądzania. # Stroić się. # Oskarżania. # Kobiecości. # Watahy Krwi # Nudy Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie się. # Polowanie. # Latanie. Strach * Brak!! Ciekawostki # Ma 16 ludzkich lat. # Ma 185 cm wzrostu. # W Watasze Gwiazdy pełni funkcję gammy. # Wadera jest moją wolofikacją. # Jej ulubiony kolor to kolor niebieski i wszystkie jego odcienie. # Jest twardzielką! # Jako pierwsza w Wataha Gwiazdy z jej hierarchicznej strony ma furię i się jej nauczyła. # Gdy dołączyła do jej watahy powstała jej też gwiezdna furia, która jest ciut silniejsza od zwykłej. # Nigdy nie będzie miała partnera i szczeniąt! # Nigdy nie była zakochana i nie będzie!! # Amethyst jest jej przeciwieństwem, gdyż ona jest wilkiem harmonii i często jest spokojna gdy Galaxy ma furie. Przez czasem się nie rozumieją. # Przez jakiś czas w Watasze Lacus Splendenti była betą. # Nie ufa i nie toleruje Falla! # Jest zastępcą Milky Way. # Ona i Amaltea to najlepsze kumpele! # Jej imię oznacza Galaktyka. # To najsilniejsza wadera w watasze i jedna z silniejszych w lesie. # Jest na w pół Czarnokrwistą. # Denerwuje ją bardzo Moonstar. # Ona i Patty to BFF! # Jest chłopczycą! # Należy do grupy przyjaciół z swoją BFF. # Patty jest dla niej jak siostra! Galeria Galaxy Aby zobaczyć pełną galerię Galaxy kliknij tutaj :) Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Członek Watahy Gwiazdy Kategoria:Wadera Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Wilcze OC Kategoria:Wilczyca Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Magiczny Wilk Kategoria:Gamma Kategoria:Gammy Kategoria:Wolofikacja Kategoria:Wolofikacje Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Twarde Kategoria:Wataha Gwiazdy Kategoria:Pół Wilk Jeziora Kategoria:Pół Wilk Czarnokrwisty Kategoria:OC, Chye Kategoria:Członkowie Watahy Gwiazdy Kategoria:Członkini Watahy Gwiazdy